Talk:Bandana Waddle Dee
Cited... unofficial, though. Blackheart the Unbelievable said: "NOOOO! Noone can beat Fighter Dee! I never got past him in The Arena." See? :... Quotes from random forum posts or comments are not citations nor references, worse, there's no link to the source for verification. Likewise a thesis or paper will not find publication if it cites weak sources. Bandanna Dee is the term used to describe the character in other Kirby wikis and that's why it's the conjectural name of the article. It doesn't matter how many other names it's called by because he does not have a name. You might want to read up on Wikipedia's policies on notability and content before making this kind of change again. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, due to his return in Kirby Returns to Dreamland, do you think we could consider him Dedede's sidekick? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe there are any differences between Spear Kirby and B. Waddle Dee's movesets. Either way, it ought to be mentioned in the article. 10:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Stickipedia (talk) 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC)True, anon, true. Not a difference, but do we HAVE to mention it??? Well, B. Waddle Dee's attacks are exactly the same, but he can double jump, so he can attack without having to spit out any air. Also, when charging his Spear Throw or Spear copter, he glows blue with energy, unlike Kirby. Hope this clears that up! WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Wouldn't it make more sense to move the page to Bandana Waddle Dee? I've never seen "bandanna" as an accepted spelling, and the pause screen in The Arena from Return to Dream Land calls it a "bandana". —烏Γ (kaw at me), 04:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Bandanna is an accepted term. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/bandanna?r=75&src=ref&ch=dic NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 16:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless, the KRDL Arena pause screen's spelling should still be used, since it's the closest we've ever come to giving this character an official name. —烏Γ (kaw at me), 21:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Those are all justified arguments. KarasuGama has a point though - if the devs prefer the spelling with a single 'n' then we should go with that. I'm moving the page over a redirect Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 13:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Kirby Triple Deluxe What role does B. Waddle Dee play in Kirby Triple Deluxe? --WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Super Smash Bros For Wii U/3ds Honestly, I think Bandana Waddle Dee should be in the new Smash Bros. There probably is a high chance of him appearing, as most of the other series have more than the Kirby series, which you all know Mr. Sakurai created. There needs to be at least 4 Kirby characters in the game. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 07:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious I agree. BWD uses a spear, right? And there's hasn't been a spear user in Smash before so he'd be perfect abd his moveset holds so much potential. SpikeMan (talk) 09:29 August 17, 2014. How much do you bet BWD will be a DLC when Kirby and the Rainbow Curse comes out? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 22:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC)Dedede Devious :I wouldn't say it's likely, but Nintendo can be unpredictable. NerdyBoutKirby ''Hey! I found it first, buddy!'' 23:32, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Currently, Mew-Two is the only DLC per se, as he is obtained by having both games. I can hardly count it as DLC. Sakurai said he may think about it, but only once the game is done. Do I believe it's a possibility? Sure, but not the most likely one. After all, he hasn't input much Kirby stuff from after he left. Heck, the trophy is still called Combo Cannon instead of Main Cannon No. 2. It even has the M on it. Waddle Dee is a possibility, but maybe not the most likely. If I were to have him in the game, I'd like to see some parasol and maybe archer work along with the spear, seeing as how they're a little diverse. Iqskirby It's my birthday!! (almost...) 00:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Transparency Can someone please transparentize his artwork? Thanks. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 18:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC)